


Giantess Alphyne Duology

by xandermartin98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Ears, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Bestiality, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Body Worship, Brain Damage, Breastfeeding, Breastplay, Breasts, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Dancing and Singing, Deepthroating, Diarrhea, Dom/sub, Domestic Undertale, Earwax, Eldritch, Erections, Established Alphys/Undyne, Eye Licking, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fetish Clothing, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, French Kissing, Gang Rape, Geek Love, Giantess - Freeform, Girl Penis, Girl Power, Glasses, Hypnosis, Insanity, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Licking, Lizards, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Nose Picking, Nosebleed, POV Alphys, POV Undyne, Penises, Phone Calls & Telephones, Psychological Torture, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Repressed Memories, Revenge, S&M, Scat, Scents & Smells, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepovers, Sleepy Sex, Strangulation, Suicidal Thoughts, Teeth, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Tickling, Toe Jam, Tongues, Torture, Unbirthing, Undyne Swearing, Urination, Uvula Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, Vore, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A full compilation of both of the infamous giantess Alphyne scenes from Alphys VS Undyne, featuring everything that you loved to hate about both of them! Featuring such lovely and totally-not-gratuitously-fetishistic moments as:</p><p>* Alphys very seriously threatening to bloodily, violently rip Undyne's brain apart from the inside out with her bare hands</p><p>* Alphys and Undyne taking over each other's brains and publicly humiliating each other for sexual amusement</p><p>* Alphys going down Undyne's diarrhea-spewing intestines like a water slide and being kinkily tickled by her villi in the process</p><p>* Monster/Amalgamate bestiality</p><p>* Undyne worshipping Alphys' brain</p><p>* Alphys and Undyne worshipping each other's massive feet</p><p>* Undyne forcefully shoving Alphys into her womb</p><p>* Undyne picking Alphys' earwax off of the sole of her boot and eating it without even the slightest second thought</p><p>* Alphys licking out the nasty disgusting athlete's-foot fungus growing in the webbing between Undyne's filthy, unwashed toes</p><p>* Undyne puking up Alphys into an already half-full glass of someone else's (namely, Reaper Bird's) vomit</p><p>HAVE FUN, YOU PERVERTED NASTY FREAKSHOWS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giantess Alphys X Undyne: Bigger, Longer and Uncut

CHAPTER 4

"Okay, so, shrink ray, shrink ray...where is it?" Undyne whispered to herself as she snuck around in the upstairs area of Alphys' lab, rummaging aimlessly through Alphys' many, many equipment cabinets until she finally came to a very sudden and surprisingly sharp realization.

"Hmm, I wonder...what's the FIRST place she would expect a SMART person like ME to look?" Undyne thought to herself, eyeing the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie fanart painting on Alphys' wall suspiciously. "OF COURSE! IN THE LITTLE CIUBBYHOLE BEHIND THE PAINTING!"

"Ah, finally...JUST what I've been LOOKING for!" Undyne chuckled, pulling out Alphys' patented shrink ray from the cubbyhole and shoving it unceremoniously into her pocket before finally putting said painting back where it belonged.

"And now to just head on down to where Alphys is sleeping tonight...HEE HEE HEE..." Undyne snickered creepily to herself, drooling at the mouth and fantasizing intensely about what she was getting herself ready to do with Alphys as she took the elevator straight down into Alphys' infamous True Lab, where all of the Amalgamates lived.

"Ah, here we are!" Undyne chuckled as she walked down the cold, dark, grimy and dimly-lit hallways of the True Lab, ignoring the data logs on the walls since she had already read them something like a million times and had a pretty thorough knowledge of what the True Lab really was.

For some odd reason, Endogeny turned out to be the only Amalgamate out of all of them that was actually awake; right when Undyne was about to enter the bedroom, Endogeny suddenly joined her, wagging its tail with excitement.

"Oh, yeah, you can help out too, little buddy!" Undyne laughed, addressing a monster that was approximately twice her size and at least something like ten times her width as "little buddy".

"Alright, so...psst psst psst..." Undyne cupped her hands and whispered her secret plan into Endogeny's ear; luckily, Endogeny then immediately nodded its head in approval, reaching into its body, pulling out a disturbingly large-sized and thoroughly-filled jar labeled ALPHYS EARWAX COLLECTION, and then finally handing a big chunk of wax from said jar to Undyne.

"Umm...what are you giving me THIS for?" Undyne asked Endogeny, turning her nose up in a mixture of slight confusion and considerably-more-than-slight disgust.

In response, Endogeny used one of its massive legs to point indicatively at Undyne's magic lantern, which just so happened to be magically dangling from her magic belt at the magic moment...because magic.

"Oh, my...you really ARE a smart dog, aren't you?" Undyne giggled, forming the wax that she had been given into the shape of a candle, sticking it into her lantern, and gratefully patting Endogeny on the back as it adorably nodded its head in agreement with her.

"Well, okay, but first...I have some rather urgent and pressing emotional matters to take care of, if you don't mind!" Undyne explained, slowly and creepily approaching Alphys with an uncomfortably menacing and dreadful look in her eyes.

"LOOK AT HER...LYING THERE ASLEEP!" Undyne laughed eerily, crawling up on top of Alphys' bed and gazing upon her beautifully chubby naked body, which was currently laying face-down and backwards on the bed. "THE IDOL OF NEARLY EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND..."

"SHE'S A FOOL!" Undyne whispered dramatically and somewhat angrily, cocking an eyebrow at her in both disagreement and disapproval. "BLIND...SILLY, LITTLE FOOL..."

"HOW EASILY...I COULD, END THE FARCE...WITH THESE HANDS...THESE...DIRTY, HANDS!" Undyne whispered to herself, holding her hands out dramatically in front of her and then balling them into cold, hard fists of pain, hatred, fear and (to some extent) regret.

"AND WITH THESE HANDS, I HOLD THE FATE OF MILLIONS!" Undyne laughed maniacally to herself as she turned her palms toward Alphys' neck and wiggled her fingers maliciously.

"THEY THINK SHE'S A GOD...BUT SHE'S AS MORTAL AS WE...I KNOW!" Undyne laughed and sobbed, terrifyingly scanning over Alphys' body with her eyes in literally the exact same way that the average psychotic serial killer does with his (or her, in this case) victims.

"JUST...ONE...QUICK...TWIST! AND IT'S OVER...JUST...ONE..." Undyne moaned with demented arousal, clenching her hands into horrifying claws and struggling to resist the overpowering urge to straight-up wring Alphys' neck with her bare, fishy-smelling hands...when, all of a sudden, at the most unexpected moment, Endogeny tapped her on the back!

"Oh, uh...s-sorry about that! D-don't worry about me, okay? I was just having a little...psychotic episode t-there, okay? Everyone gets a little c-carried away every once in a w-while, RIGHT?! EHEHEHEHEHE..." Undyne stammered dementedly, beginning to sound disturbingly like Alphys.

"Alright, here we go! SHRINK-A-TIZE ME, CAP'N!" Undyne laughed maniacally, pointing the shrink ray directly at her face and firing it without even an ounce of consideration for forethought for what the consequences could end up being...because she was just THAT desperate.

"Oh my god, this is amazing...she's so freaking HUGE now...oh my god, I already want to crawl inside her vagina and sleep there, but I guess I'll have to save that one for later tonight..." Undyne blushed in awe as she gazed upon the massive, blanketless landscape of bedding that now laid before her, with Alphys' gorgeously naked body covering the vast majority of it.

"Oh, yes...OHHH, YESSS...NOW IT'S UNDYNE TIME!" Undyne laughed as she rapidly sprinted over to where Alphys' feet were laying flat and slightly slanted on the mattress, with the exquisitely curved and wrinkled soles pointing straight up to Undyne's absolute delight.

"You wanna know what ELSE is pointing straight up right now? MY DICK!" Undyne snickered as she climbed onto the soft, cushiony sole of Alphys' now-massive left foot, crawling all over it and spending several minutes licking every last square inch of it, from heel to arch to toes.

"AHH...YES...WORSHIP...MASTER...HER...WORSHIP...THE MASTER...WORSHIP...OHHH...WORSHIP HER...HAAH...HAAAH...HAAAAH..." Undyne moaned and rambled derangedly, drooling and frothing and foaming at the mouth withh saliva and presumably creaming her pants as she gave the ball of Alphys' foot a wet, sloppy kiss before climbing up onto the top of her heel for the grand finale.

"GERONIMO! WHEEEEEE!" Undyne laughed and squealed with pure childlike joy and fascination as she slid all the way down the sole of Alphys' enormous sexy foot, using the layer of saliva that was now covering it from heel to toes as lubricant.

"AND NOW FOR MY UTTERLY DELICIOUS, SCRUMPTIOUS DESSERT!" Undyne laughed like an idiot as she fervently licked out the slimy toe jam from in between Alphys' toes and ate it.

After repeating the exact same worshipping process on Alphys' other foot for several more minutes, Undyne noticed that Alphys' position on the bed had suddenly changed; she was now lying face-up, with her knees bent upwards and her feet flat on the mattress!

"Hmm...this seems a bit conspicuous..." Undyne thought to herself as she clambered onto the top of Alphys' right foot and made her way up to Alphys' ankle...when suddenly, Alphys slowly bent her knees forward so that her legs were pointing straight out!

"Huh...this seems even MORE conspicuous..." Undyne thought worriedly to herself, scratching her head in confusion as she made her way up Alphys' stubby yet oddly slender legs until she finally reached her torso, where she almost fell into Alphys' bellybutton by accident!

"OH, DEAR...NOW THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE!" Undyne gasped, stepping back and regaining her balance at the last second as Alphys reached into her bellybutton with one of her fingers and picked the lint out of it!

"OH WOW, I CAN EVEN FEEL HER HEART BEATING WITH LOVE FOR ME!" Undyne squealed fangirlishly as she made her way up to Alphys' upper torso and climbed onto her left boob, where she immediately readied herself to suck on its plump, succulent nipple.

"ALRIGHT, SO...I THINK THAT IF I JUST PINCH IT RIGHT HERE WITH MY TEETH AND START SUCKING AS HARD AS I POSSIBLY CAN AT MY CURRENT SIZE..." Undyne fantasized as she used the reverse function of the shrink ray to make herself just BARELY big enough, clasped her mouth around Alphys' nipple, and sucked on it as hard as she could for two full minutes.

"OH, DEAR GOD, YES! IT STILL WORKS! OHH, THANK THE HEAVENS!" Undyne squealed yet again with absolute joy and amazement as the creamy white milk from Alphys' boob squirted into Undyne's mouth, causing Alphys to moan lovingly in her sleep with pleasure.

"Aww, I'll bet she's having REAL sweet dreams about me right now!" Undyne blushed adorably as she moved on to Alphys' other boob and repeated the exact same process once more.

"Hey, Endogeny, YOO HOO!" Undyne called out to Endogeny, jumping up and down to signal that it was now time for Phase Two of her diabolical, obviously giantess-fetishistic plan as she shrunk herself back to her previous size once again.

"WHOA, WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" Undyne stammered, trying not to throw up from her ever-so-crippling fear of heights as Endogeny grabbed her with one of its gooey, sticky legs and shoved her straight into Alphys' right ear canal.

"TEE HEE HEE! Oh, Endogeny, you silly boy, why must you ALWAYS give me wet willies?!" Alphys giggled, hugging and kissing Endogeny while Undyne magically got out her magic lighter and magically used it to magically light her magic lantern...you know what? Fuck this.

"Oh, sweet ever-loving Jesus..." Undyne gasped, looking around and seeing just how much wax there really was covering the inner surface of Alphys' ear canal.

"Well, I suppose if you ever wanted to wax a fucking Chevrolet, then maybe this just might come in handy..." Undyne sighed, gagging ever-so-slightly as she accidentally stepped in Alphys' earwax and got a rather sizable layer of it stuck on the bottom of her shoe.

"Ugh...dear LORD, this is so gross..." Undyne shivered, beginning to feel rather woozy from the nasty stench in the air as she tiptoed her way deeper and deeper in, hoping desperately that Alphys wouldn't suddenly hear her and wake up.

"Huh? What's that, Endogeny? Something about Undyne? You know what, you're right, I probably should call her and ask what she's up to..." Alphys sighed, pulling out her cell phone, dialing Undyne's number and holding it up to her right ear while Endogeny just whistled innocently.

"Okay, baby steps, baby steps...quiet...be as QUIET as possible...don't wanna wake her up...don't wanna...WAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Undyne screamed (immediately covering her mouth in helpless terror) and jumped nearly her entire body height into the air; her Alphys-matching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie ringtone had just suddenly gone off right next to Alphys' eardrum!

"Hmm, that's strange, my phone doesn't normally do that...ESPECIALLY not that loudly...and I'm pretty sure that Undyne recently changed her ringtone because of how much she hates me now..." Alphys thought to herself, becoming even more suspicious of Undyne's whereabouts.

"Um...h-hello?! W-who is this?!" Undyne stammered nervously, backing away slowly from Alphys' pearly grey eardrum in an attempt to avoid being heard any further.

"It's me, Alphys." Alphys replied, glancing over at the blushing and trembling Endogeny.

"ALPHYS?!" Undyne gasped, trying and failing miserably to hide how scared she was as her own recorded voice echoed loudly and boomingly through Alphys' ear canal.

"Yes, it's me...listen, Undyne, where exactly ARE you right now?" Alphys asked her curiously.

"Umm...I d-decided to visit the local E-Eerie Canal in Waterfall! EHEHE!" Undyne laughed and stammered nervously, sweating a little as her knees began quaking with apprehension.

"Um, o-kay, so, uhh...you're not hiding something from me, are you?" Alphys asked her teasingly as she briefly tilted her phone out of the way and dug into her ear with her finger.

"UH, N-NO, O-OF COURSE N-NOT! EHEHE! UMM...T-TELL YOU WHAT, UH, I'LL C-CALL YOU BACK LATER, OKAY? UH, B-BYE!" Undyne stammered desperately as she hastily hung up the phone, backing up firmly against Alphys' eardrum and trembling with fear as the finger somehow almost reached where she was standing.

"I just don't believe it!" Alphys laughed at the mere thought of Undyne having secretly snuck inside her ear canal while she wasn't looking...and yet somehow still forgetting to mute her freaking cell phone. "There's just NO WAY she could actually be THAT fricking stupid!"

Once Alphys had finally fallen back asleep and started snoring again, the nervously whistling Undyne casually pushed her precious little eardrum off to the side (using only one hand, no less) and walked right on through to the inner ear, where she then made her way through to the thing that she had REALLY been waiting to see all this time...Alphys' brain!

CHAPTER 5

"Sweet jumping JESUS, it's so big!" Undyne gasped with awe yet again as she saw how truly massive Alphys' brain was, blissfully unaware that her own brain was actually literally about the exact same size. "So THIS is what a SMART person's brain looks like..."

"Wow, she really IS an awfully bright bulb, isn't she?" Undyne laughed, seeing how Alphys' brain alone was somehow generating enough bioelectric energy to illuminate the entire area around it.

"And her brain is SO cute and squishy too, just like her!" Undyne giggled and blushed as she leapt onto Alphys' brain stem and climbed all the way up onto the top of her brain from there, licking and kissing and sucking on it like a total degenerate creep while doing so.

"WOO! I'm on top'o the world!" Undyne laughed and cheered in satisfaction as she laid down on top of Alphys' brain, crossed her legs and took off her boots.

"OOO, dear Neptune, that feels so good..." Undyne moaned with pleasure as she dug her toes into the moist, wrinkly, spongy, fleshy folds of Alphys' brain before finally standing back up and putting her boots back on.

"TEE HEE HEE...that tickles..." Alphys mumbled in her sleep, drooling a little.

"Alright, well, here goes nothing! Yet again, GERONIMO!" Undyne yelled valiantly as she literally dived straight into Alphys' brain, completely defying the laws of both physics AND biology!

"OWW!" Alphys winced in pain as Undyne went right through the outer surface of her brain and conveniently landed right in the control room!

"Ah, yes, finally; ALPHYS' BEHAVIORAL CONTROL CENTER!" Undyne yelled so loudly at the sight of the main supercomputer console that Alphys actually heard her.

"Hmm...must have just been my imagination." Alphys sighed, reluctant to drift back to sleep as Undyne began hacking into her brain like a pro.

"Hmm, I wonder what the password is..." Undyne thought to herself, stroking her chin. "AH! OF COURSE! MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE!" Undyne realized with delight as she typed out the phrase "mewmewkissycutie" on the keyboard and hit Enter.

"Oh dear, this is SUCH a low blow, even for me..." Undyne blushed and sighed as she brought up the whole database of content stored within Alphys' brain, starting with the memory banks.

"Alright, so...we've got the day when she became the Royal Scientist...that time when she ordered pizza with the toppings in the shape of an anime catgirl...regret over the fact that she created the Amalgamates...the day when she somehow got every single one of her teeth knocked out in a game of dodgeball at Monster High...the day when she was about to jump off a cliff and kill herself in Waterfall, before she met me...and the day when Snowdrake's Father caught her fucking his wife...hmm, I wonder, what else is in here?" Undyne wondered curiously, clicking over into the porn databanks and immediately losing her mind as a result.

"OH, DEAR SWEET LORD, THERE IS SO MUCH DELICIOUS PORN HERE!" Undyne squealed like the overly obsessive Alphys fangirl she was yet again as she flipped through page after page of smutty, yummy goodness. "LITERALLY EVERY YAOI SHIPPING THAT UNDERTALE HAS TO OFFER...FOOT-FETISH PHOTOGRAPHY AND ARTWORK...ANIME YAOI AND YURI OF LITERALLY ALL SHAPES, AGES AND SIZES...PICTURES OF ME NAKED...AND ALPHYS PORN! YES! THANK GOD! THERE'S SO MUCH FREAKING ALPHYS PORN IN HERE!"

"MAN, I'M SO HAPPY I BROUGHT MY MAGIC LAPTOP WITH ME!" Undyne nearly swooned with delight as she pulled said laptop out from her magical belt, downloaded over 30 solid gigs of porn onto it, then somewhat embarrassedly stuffed it back into her belt, blushing quite a bit as she suddenly remembered that she was being filmed doing this on live TV.

"Hmm...come to think of it, what's going on in there right now?" Alphys thought to herself, obviously referring to her brain. "Undyne had better not be downloading porn in there..."

"Heh...funny you should say that, because I've got just the thing for YOU!" Undyne laughed, pulling out the supercomputer's microphone and talking directly to Alphys through it.

"HUH? W-who said that?!" Alphys stammered, rapidly glancing back and forth around her as she hastily redressed herself and began drumming her fingers together in anticipation.

"It's ME, your old pal Undyne, reporting from VERY deep inside your head!" Undyne laughed, picking the earwax off of her boot and eating it.

"WHAT?! Oh dear, oh dear, OH DEAR, OH DEAR, OH DEAR, OH NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Alphys stammered and screamed in terror, biting her nails in dreadful anticipation of what Undyne might do to her now that she had this much literal control over her.

"That's right, THAT'S the spirit! Now your sanity and mine can die TOGETHER!" Undyne laughed maniacally as she clicked the DANCE button on the computer and kicked back in her chair, crossing her legs and getting out a magic bucket of popcorn as the madness began.

"LOADING: 42% COMPLETE." the compute informed her.

"Undyne, I SWEAR TO GOD, THE NEXT TIME I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOUR BODY IN HALF AND SHOVE YOUR THROAT SO GODDAMNED FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT WHEN YOU CRAP, YOU'LL SING FUCKING BEETHOVEN!" Alphys yelled furiously at Undyne.

"My, my, such dreadful LANGUAGE!" Undyne teased her, clicking the ELECTROSHOCK button and smiling with delight as Alphys (and her skeleton, of course) screamed in agonizing pain.

"LOADING: 100% COMPLETE!" even the computer started laughing as the theme song to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie began promptly playing in Alphys' head.

"Oh dear god, WHY IS THIS STUPID FUCKING SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD?!" Alphys screamed and cried as she began uncontrollably dancing. "OH, FUCK, I CAN'T STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Life was such a wreck, every time I would CRASH INTO WALLS!" Alphys sang as she began dancing the tango in the most awkward style possible, crashing into every single thing possible and then finishing with an overly loud stomp on the ground just for added awkwardness.

"I had homework all day but I just wanted to play WET MY FUCKING PANTS!" Alphys sang awkwardly as Undyne clicked the PISS SELF button, causing extensive streams of piss to trickle down Alphys' legs as she stumbled dizzily back and forth.

"And everyone at school always made fun of me FOR OBVIOUS FREAKING REASONS!" Alphys sang as Undyne clicked the UNDERWEAR button, causing Alphys to unbutton her lab coat and throw it right off, revealing her goofy-print Mew Mew Kissy Cutie bikini and underwear as she continued dancing just as awkwardly as ever (note that THIS was also being filmed on live TV).

"Because my neko-chibi costume was so kawaii AND A BEASTFUCKER TOO!" Alphys sang through her nose as Undyne simultaneously clicked the UNDRESS and BESTIALITY buttons, prompting Alphys to strip herself naked, french-kiss Endogeny, deepthroat Lemon Bread, and even breastfeed Snowdrake's Mother while Undyne gleefully masturbated to her agonizing humiliation.

"MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE! It's a new way I'd like to be!" Alphys sang as she rode Endogeny around the room like a horse.

"I'm just MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE! Poor cute and adorable me!" Alphys sang as Memoryhead passionately and lovingly raped her with its many, many tentacles.

"I'm just MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE! I love tentacles and rape and sex!" Alphys sang as Lemon Bread chewed her up and jizzed all over her with its massive, slimy teeth.

"I'm just MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE! Never double-cross my ex!" Alphys sang as Reaper Bird shoved her into its vagina-mouth and...ahem..."digested" her, then spat her out onto the floor.

"Oh my god...OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO FUCKING PRICELESS...OH MAN, THAT SHIT IS GOING TO GO VIRAL FASTER THAN YOU CAN EVEN SAY YEAST INFECTION!" Undyne nearly died laughing at Alphys' expense as she exhaustedly clicked the SLEEP button, wiping the hilarity-induced tears from her eyes and wanting to punch herself in the face for some reason.

"SLEEP MODE ACTIVATED!" Alphys said robotically, returning to her bed, curling up into a ball and falling asleep yet again as Undyne slipped out the exit to her brain, moved her eardrum back to where it was before, and finally jumped out of her ear, where she was caught in midair by Endogeny and carried over to where Alphys' vagina was.

"COME TO PAPA...OR SHOULD I SAY, MAMA..." Undyne drooled, ever-so-slightly regrowing herself to optimal size with the shrink ray's reverse function as she climbed onto Alphys' tail (after licking, kissing and sucking on it more than her fair share, of course) and eagerly, lovingly approached the fleshy, birthing hole in-between Alphys' legs with open arms.

"MAN, I ALWAYS KNEW ALPHYS WAS A PUSSY AND ALL, BUT THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!" Undyne moaned as she excitedly crawled straight into Alphys' moist, slimy, dripping vagina, taking in the beautifully disgusting smell, feeling and licking the soft fleshy walls, and bathing herself in the untold amounts of seminal and possibly menstrual fluid contained within.

After several minutes of fucking Alphys from the inside, Undyne finally gave her an orgasm, flooding the entire cavern with Alphys' warm, gooey and sticky liquid bliss.

"MAN, if I wasn't a fish, I swear to God I'd literally be DROWNING in semen right about now!" Undyne laughed maniacally as she played with Alphys' cum, scooped it up into her hands and gulped it down valiantly, patting her belly and burping loudly once she was finally finished.

"OHH, how I wish that things could just stay like this forever..." Undyne moaned happily as she curled up into an adorable little ball and fell asleep INSIDE of Alphys' vagina, in which she had easily the greatest and most orgasmically comfortable sleeping experience of her life.

CHAPTER 6

"Oh MAN, she is DEFINITELY going to feel THAT one in the morning...OH, WAIT, IT ALREADY IS THE MORNING! SHIT!" Undyne suddenly realized as she woke up deep inside the vagina of Alphys, who was already busy trying to pull her out with a pair of tweezers.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, YOU LIZARD SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Undyne yelled valiantly as Alphys finally caught her in the grip of the tweezers and held her up in front of her face.

"Undyne, I know that we've all done...certain things we're not proud of..." Alphys sighed, glancing over at Endogeny and petting it regretfully, "but what you just did last night was absolutely UNACCEPTABLE on so many levels that I don't even know where to begin!"

"Trust me, I'm SORRY! I really am!" Undyne begged Alphys desperately.

"SORRY, but SORRY just isn't good enough to make up for what you did." Alphys sighed, lifting her tweezers directly up above her head and opening her mouth real wide.

"No, PLEASE don't eat me, PLEASE! I'll do anything for you! ANYTHING, I SWEAR! JUST PLEASE SPARE ME, I'M BEGGING YOU! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Undyne cried and screamed, dangling by the leg from Alphys' tweezers as Alphys sarcastically said AHH and released her grip.

"GWAAAAAAH!" Undyne screamed in deathly terror as she rapidly plummeted into Alphys' gaping, ravenous maw...when all of a sudden-

"HURK?!" Alphys gagged as Undyne grabbed onto her big, dangling uvula and held on tightly.

"Coochie-coochie COO!" Undyne giggled as she tickled Alphys' swinging uvula with her claws.

"HIC...HURK...BLEEEAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Alphys gagged, bent over and threw up, effectively puking Undyne out onto the floor, where she then rolled over onto her back and cowered beneath Alphys' intimidatingly colossal (to her) size as Alphys lifted her massive, sexy foot up and threatened to stomp on her.

"Adios, amigo!" Alphys chuckled, wiggling her toes seductively as she struggled to resist the urge to bring her foot down on top of her best friend and crush her to bloody, gory death.

"NO! STOP!" Undyne yelled at her desperately. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER? I'M THE ONLY TRUE FRIEND YOU EVER HAD! WHAT'LL YOU DO WITHOUT ME, FUCKING KILL YOURSELF?!"

"You know what? You're right, even though you probably have a disgustingly huge boner right now..." Alphys sighed, briefly placing the brightly blushing Undyne in-between her plump, cushiony lizard tits. "Yeah, I know, the contest was to see which one of us could pull a better prank than the other, but you just KIND OF really overdid it, you know what I'm saying?"

"YEAH...I know." Undyne sighed, using the reverse function of the shrink ray to grow herself back to normal size as Alphys set her down on the floor.

"Aw, c'mere, little buddy!" Alphys laughed, running straight into Undyne's open arms and cuddling her lovingly as the two of them prepared for the next two challenges, which would hopefully mark the grand finale of this story; thank god, I say!


	2. Giantess Undyne X Alphys: Fetishistic Boogaloo

GIANTESS UNDYNE X ALPHYS

Dear Undertale fanatics, I have a very important question to ask you all: do you remember how, at the very end of the final chapter of Alphys VS Undyne, titular main protagonists Alphys and Undyne had a verbal wrestling match with each other, in which the two of them hyper-evolved into their Super Saiyan ultra-forms in a fit of pent-up, jealous rage and fist-bumped each other so hard that it caused the entire universe to explode in a blatant ripoff of the F-Zero anime's Falcon Punch finale?

Well, guess what? Unsurprisingly, as it turns out, most of the contests between Alphys and Undyne throughout that story were actually largely fake and scripted, especially the wrestling one. Yes, indeed; in reality, nothing of importance actually happened at the end of the day.

Alphys and Undyne put aside their differences with other, the latter reluctantly accepted once and for all that the former was indeed a way better character than her, and everyone lived happily ever after. And no, Sans did not become the new Royal Scientist; not yet, at least.

However, notice how I said MOST of them, not ALL of them; yes, indeed, as unbelievably preposterous as it may sound, Undyne's infamously degenerate and ludicrously fetishistic little shrinking incident with Alphys during the fourth-through-sixth chapters actually WAS, in fact, unscripted!

In fact, at about 10:00 PM on the very night of that exact same day when Alphys' and Undyne's rivalry had finally reached its conclusion, Alphys was busy sitting at her disorganized, cluttered desk in her disproportionately massive lab as always, typing out love letters to all of her proud and loyal fans on her pink-glittered, cat-eared desktop...when all of a sudden, at probably the most expected moment, she recieved a very unexpected email message from Undyne!

"Alphys, please meet me over at my house ASAP so that the two of us can have a sleepover with each other, and by as soon as possible I mean NOW! Don't even reply to this message, just pack up your shit and head right on over here immediately!" the message forcefully commanded her.

"Alright, FINE..." Alphys sighed, heading down her nearby bathroom elevator and coming back up a few minutes later with all five of the Amalgamates surrounding her.

"Alright, guys, so I'm heading over to Undyne's house to spend the night with her and I would like all of you nasty little demons from the deepest depths of scientific hell itself to come with me for a change...you guys know what to do, right?" Alphys asked the five equally nodding monstrosities, winking slyly at Endogeny, who then immediately hung his head and blushed in shame.

"You betcha!" Lemon Bread laughed, wrapping her slimy, muscular arm around Endogeny and hugging him lovingly. "So...does this mean we get to fuck the fish now?"

"Uhh...well...kind of..." Alphys stammered, blushing intensely and sweating nervously as yet another conspicuously urgent message notification suddenly popped up on her email account.

"Look, I'll explain it as we go along, just come on already!" Alphys encouraged the five equally horrifying and revolting masses of melted-together organic matter as they slowly but surely shambled their way out the front door, dragging along behind Alphys like wounded corpses.

"WAIT...FOR...ME..." Snowdrake's Mother coughed and wheezed, crawling along behind the rest of the group and collapsing onto the floor in exhaustion from Hotland's excruciating heat as half of her entire body melted off the other side and then reformed itself for just about literally the millionth time that day.

"Come on, old lady, there's no need to keep everyone waiting..." Memoryhead sighed, extending several tentacles out from his eyesockets, grabbing Snowdrake's Mother by the arms, and dragging her along regretfully.

"So, um...may I kindly ask you exactly WHAT in the actual living hell it is that I'm looking at right now?" the riverperson asked Alphys nervously, shivering with fear as Alphys' so-called housepets merged together into his ferryboat.

"Look, I'll pay you ten bucks if you don't ask!" Alphys snickered, pulling out an incredibly convincing (albeit counterfeit) ten-dollar bill from her interdimensional pockets.

ONE FILTHY SCAM LATER...

"AND STAY OFF!" the riverperson yelled furiously, punting Alphys onto shore like a fat yellow football as her and the Amalgamates finally arrived at their destination: Waterfall!

Upon finally arriving at the front door of Undyne's house, Alphys rang the doorbell and patiently waited for Undyne to answer while the Amalgamates hastily snuck their way around to the back of Undyne's house; sure enough, Undyne kicked the door down so hard that it ended up cartoonishly flattening Alphys into a cute little lizard pancake!

"HAH! That shit NEVER gets old, am I right?" Undyne laughed, scraping Alphys off of the floor, blowing the air back into her through her mouth, dragging her inside by the hand and setting her down in the seat directly across from her lengthwise at the dinner table while Alphys' trusty Amalgamate friends leaked through the secret hatch into Undyne's basement cellar.

"So, uhh...what would you like to discuss with me?" Alphys asked, crossing her legs smugly on top of the table and wiggling her recently painted toes seductively at Undyne, who then immediately began panting and drooling at the mouth in response.

"MUST...RESIST..." Undyne stammered, desperately fighting the overpowering urge to lick, suck and kiss her beloved girlfriend's gorgeous soles like there was no tomorrow.

"Let me guess, it's about that little giantess incident you had last night, isn't it?" Alphys giggled, blushing with second-hand embarrassment and playfully curling her long, pointy toes as Undyne licked and slobbered all over her stinky, unwashed, sweaty lizard feet like a dog.

"Look, I'm sorry for sneaking inside your head and making a complete and utter fool of you on live television, and also for making a fucking disgusting, filthy, fetish-loaded spectacle of myself like I always do whenever you and me are together in private, okay?" Undyne sighed, briefly removing Alphys' toes from her mouth to speak before immediately stuffing them back in again.

"Mmm-hmm..." Alphys teased Undyne sassily as the latter whipped out her firmly erect cock, allowing the former to wrap her sexy lizard toes around it and stroke it up and down until Undyne just couldn't take it anymore.

"OHHH, SWEET FUCKING NEPTUNE, YOU'RE SO DAMNED GOOD AT THIS..." Undyne moaned as her dick spasmed and squirted out a steaming hot load of cum all over Alphys' eagerly awaiting, tightly scrunched soles, which Undyne then proceeded to passionately lick up with glee.

"Heh, let's just say I kinda sorta PRACTICED a lot with Asgore, if you know what I mean..." Alphys teased her flamboyantly, causing everyone in the general vicinity to bust out laughing.

"Alphys, my god, you never cease to absolutely fucking amaze me, do you? And neither shall I to absolutely amaze YOU! Come on up to the bedroom with me, I got something to show you!" Undyne laughed uproariously, wiping the laughter-induced tears from her eyes as she grabbed Alphys by the hand yet again and dragged her upstairs into the master bedroom.

"Lemme guess...your newly acquired secret stash of illegally downloaded pornography starring me and you?" Alphys sighed, rolling her eyes and trying not to think about where Undyne got said porn from...the keyword being THINK.

"Nope, even better!" Undyne laughed, crawling onto her bed, reaching into her pillowcase and feeling around in it until she finally got a hold of the thing she was looking for. "Guess what I now have that you DON'T?"

"With my luck, it's going to be the fucking shrink ray, isn't it?" Alphys shrugged and sighed dejectedly, facepalming herself and wishing someone would just come and end her life already.

"CORRECTAMUNDO, MOTHERFUCKER!" Undyne laughed maniacally, pulling out Alphys' stolen shrink ray from inside the pillowcase and pointing it directly at Alphys.

"GIVE ME THAT, YOU FUCKING DEMENTED PIECE OF-"

"UH UHH UHH! I don't think so, honey!" Undyne laughed, firing the shrink ray and hitting Alphys in mid-lunge right when she was about to snatch it right out of Undyne's filthy hands.

"So, how's the view down there, huh? You feeling SMALL and INSIGNIFICANT yet?" Undyne laughed, removing her clothing as Alphys (who was now roughly two inches tall) trembled in terror at the mere sight of the massive, neatly made landscape of memory-foam bedding that now all-too-familiarly laid before her, not to mention the towering female fish colossus that was currently occupying it.

"Listen up, pal: once I'm through with you, you'll wish you had been thrown in the Undertale fanbase's scrappy yard both sooner AND more thoroughly! YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" Undyne boasted valiantly as she lifted up her massive, ever-so-gorgeous webbed-toed foot and readied herself to bring it right down on top of her formerly beloved lizard girlfriend.

"NO, GOD, PLEASE, NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Alphys shrieked in horror, cowering face-up on the floor and blushing intensely as Undyne's massively unwashed foot pressed her firmly into the mattress. "MMMFFF!"

"So, what do you think, SWEETHEART? You like the SMELL down there? You like the TASTE?" Undyne laughed, grinding her filthy, putrid, reeking toes into Alphys' face and watching as said face started to turn green with absolute disgust.

"Well, at least there isn't any nasty fungus growing in between them...OH FUCK, I JINXED IT!" Alphys screamed internally, her nose crinkling up like a sheet of tin foil and bleeding in untold agony while her eyes welled up with bitter, painful tears as she licked in between Undyne's toes, suddenly feeling rather grateful that she hadn't eaten recently.

"COME ON, WORSHIP ME HARDER!" Undyne laughed, digging her foot forcefully into the mattress and feeling the desperate, pitiful squirming of Alphys underneath her sole.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING CHRIST, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE FOOT FETISHISM OF ALL THINGS?!" Alphys growled furiously as she frantically crawled around underneath Undyne's foot and licked all over the fascinatingly wrinkled underside of it before finally kissing the ball of her foot and almost passing out from the sheer stench of it.

"Aww, are you feeling tuckered out?" Undyne teased her sadistically. "Well, too bad, because there's WAY more where THAT came from, cutie-kins!" Undyne laughed, forcing Alphys to repeat the exact same process yet again with her other foot.

"DEAR GOD...I'M NEVER, EVER STEPPING ON PICNIC ANTS AGAIN..." Alphys cried and sobbed with regret as her tongue reluctantly swept across every last topographic detail of Undyne's other sole, right down to all of the little tendons and metatarsals.

"MAN, if I had known that it would make my feet feel THIS good, I would have subjected Alphys to this utterly heartless torment a LONG time ago..." Undyne moaned with pleasure, uncurling and relaxing her toes as she put her feet straight-up right next to each other in the footjob position and placed Alphys right in the conveniently elliptical little gap between her arches.

"Well, at least her SOLES are just as soft as they look..." Alphys blushed and laughed dementedly, pointing a finger-gun at the side of her head and firing it as Undyne began passionately kneading and rolling Alphys in between her soles.

"IMPACT GEL! APPLY DIRECTLY TO THE HEELS AND BALLS OF YOUR FEET!" Alphys randomly quoted Billy Mays like a complete and utter lunatic as her entire body flipped and flailed around like a ragdoll, becoming totally drenched in her own foot-sweat-infused-saliva in the process.

"Now, I don't know about you, but personally, I think it's about time you met your MAKER!" Undyne laughed uproariously, grabbing the dazed Alphys and shoving her straight into her vagina...which also hadn't been washed in quite some time, mind you.

"If I could reset literally EVERYTHING right now, I would..." Alphys gagged as she was squooshed in between the fleshy, disgustingly moist walls of Undyne's birth canal, legitimately feeling like she was about to throw up from the sheer stench of week-old-vagina and fish mixed together as Undyne forcefully jammed her in with her finger, causing her vagina to simultaneously bleed and ejaculate all over Alphys' entire helpless body.

"Sorry to jam a FINGER into your plans, Little Miss Evil Genius!" Undyne laughed as she pushed Alphys all the way into her uterus before finally letting out the loudest and nastiest-smelling vaginal fart of her entire life.

"DEEEEUUUEEEAUUUGGGHHH!" Alphys shrieked in unbearable pain and agony, literally passing out and slipping into unconsciousness from sheer loss of nose blood.

"Hey, Alphys? YOO HOO?" Alphys woke up a few minutes later and heard Undyne call out for her after she had finally pulled her out of her vagina by the tail with a pair of tweezers.

"What are you planning to fucking do with me next, Undyne, hmm? WHAT, are you going to fucking EAT me? Even after ALL of the fucking places I've BEEN recently?" Alphys growled bitterly and angrily at Undyne, already becoming even more extremely disappointed in her.

"You know what? Now that you mention it, no." Undyne sighed, freeing Alphys from the tweezers and holding her in the palm of her hand as she got out the shrink ray and shrunk Alphys even further until she was almost microscopic.

"I'm going to take that fucking shitty ATTITUDE of yours and snort it right up my fucking NOSE!" Undyne laughed smugly, flaring her nostrils and preparing to suck Alphys in...when all of a sudden, the Amalgamates busted the door down and leapt straight into action!

"Not on OUR watch, you won't!" Memoryhead laughed as Endogeny grabbed Alphys and shoved her literally all the way up Undyne's nasal passageway and directly into her brain!

"Whoa, dude, not so hard! You literally just poked me right in the BRAIN, for fuck's sake!" Undyne scolded Endogeny, suddenly freezing dead in her tracks as she made a truly terrifying realization. "WAIT A MINUTE...IN THE BRAIN?! OH, FOR THE LOVE OF THE SEVEN FUCKING-"

"YEAH-HAH, THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH, I'VE GOT FULL CONTROL OVER YOUR SKINNY ASS NOW! WHY, HELL, FOR ALL I CARE, YOU AND YOUR FREAKING SMARTASS ONE-LINERS CAN DIE TOGETHER!" Alphys laughed as maniacally as could be, communicating with Undyne directly through the microphone that was attached to her brain's main-system supercomputer.

"But...but...for fuck's sake, I thought that this stupid show was OVER already!" Undyne stammered, trembling in fear with her legs quaking at the thought of what Alphys (at her current level of anger) could potentially do to her now that history had quite frankly repeated itself.

"If by the SHOW you mean the first SEASON, then YES!" Alphys chortled, causing Undyne to suddenly develop an intensely strong urge to kill herself as she suddenly realized that this whole thing was actually being filmed on live public television this whole time.

"Alphys, WHY? JUST WHY?!" Undyne cried, her eyes glistening with fake tears.

"Undyne, I'm doing this because you fucking deserve it. Congratulations, DEAR FRIEND; you've officially pushed me SO goddamned far beyond my moral tolerance limit that I've decided it's about time I showed you who's the real BOSS here!" Alphys spat disgustedly, delving straight into Undyne's memory banks with a mere click of the mouse and browsing through each category.

"Hmm, let's fucking SEE here, SHALL we?! OOH, LOOK, IT'S ALL OF UNDYNE'S DEEPEST, DARKEST, KINKIEST, AND BEST OF ALL, MOST EMBARRASSING PERSONAL SECRETS! Oh, BOY, will this make for some truly, utterly HILARIOUS television!" Alphys laughed downright insanely.

TEN STRAIGHT MINUTES OF PURE, RELENTLESS, PUBLIC KINKSHAMING LATER...

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, I'M SO HUMILIATED...I JUST WANT TO FUCKING DIE..." Undyne moaned in despair, burying her head in her hands and weeping in agony.

"Undyne, I SWEAR TO GOD, if you don't do EXACTLY as I command, I am going to bring out these fucking RAZOR-sharp claws of mine and cause so much MOTHERfucking damage in here that by the time I'm done, your brain will all but literally end up landing under the fucking SHREDDED PAPER category in the local hipster ART MUSEUM!" Alphys ranted furiously at Undyne, beginning to almost seriously consider actually doing so for real.

"Alphys, you're seriously fucking SCARING me shitless right now; I honestly didn't even know that was possible in the first place!" Undyne stammered, almost wetting her pants in fear.

"Anything's possible when you set your MIND to it, HONEY! NOW DANCE IN THE MOST PUBLICLY HUMILIATING WAY HUMANLY POSSIBLE FOR MY OWN DEMENTED SEXUAL GRATIFICATION! LEARN HOW IT FUCKING FEELS! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS, UNDYNE?! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK A STRANGER IN THE HEAD?!" Alphys roared at the top of her lungs, reaching into her pockets, pulling out the disc for a rather embarrassing song tailor-made for Undyne to sing, and finally inserting it into the disc drive of Undyne's brain.

"Remember, pal, it ain't over till the skinny lady sings!" Lemon Bread and Memoryhead laughed as they forcefully, deliberately dressed Undyne up in the most degrading outfit possible; her Naked Mew Mew Kissy Princess bondage costume!

"LOADING COMMAND PROMPT: 100% COMPLETE!" the computer informed Alphys.

"OH, MAN, THIS FEELS SO GOOD...SWEET, SWEET REVENGE..." Alphys moaned with pleasure, clicking the DANCE button as Undyne began singing and dancing to an extended cut of the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie theme song, with the lyrics edited to address how big of a dick she was.

"My sex life was such a wreck, every time I would check AND SEE THAT ALPHYS WAS LITERALLY THE ONLY FUCKING HOPE I EVER HAD FOR A WIFE!" Undyne sang as she leapt to and fro, lovingly caressing the Alphys bodypillow from her bed, making out with it and doing the tango with it.

"I had erectile dysfunction all day but I just wanted to FUCKING SHIT AND PISS EVERYWHERE; OH, THE UNBEARABLE STRIFE!" Undyne sang, awkwardly crossing her legs and clutching her ass in pain as her bathroom duty substances came spilling right out onto the floor at the worst possible moment.

"And at school, everyone would always make fun of me BECAUSE I HAVE ALMOST EVERY SINGLE FETISH IN THE FUCKING BOOK AND I'M A HORNY BASTARD TOO!" Undyne sang as she smooched Reaper Bird's feet, sucked Lemon Bread's teeth, licked Memoryhead's eyeballs, and french-kissed Endogeny, all while twirling about the room like a total deranged lunatic.

"And also because I smell like rotten fish and LIVE IN A FUCKING ZOO!" Undyne sang as Lemon Bread shoved his cock so far up her throat that it literally went all the way through her digestive system, "came" out her butthole and skewered her while Endogeny and Memoryhead tickle-tortured and tentacle-raped her violently.

"I'M A SHAMELESS SLAVE TO ALPHYS! WHEN I LICK HER FEET, I BEG FOR MORE!" Undyne sang as Lemon Bread chewed her up, jizzed all over her through his teeth, then spat her out onto the floor.

"I READ YAOI AND YURI ALL DAY! I FAP TO CHILD AND INFLATION PORN!" Undyne sang as she breastfed Snowdrake's Mother and got a blowjob from Endogeny at the same time.

"ALL I KNOW IS HOW TO THROW SPEARS! I CAN'T COOK OR STUDY WORTH A SHIT!" Undyne sang as the Amalgamates poured cold, slimy leftover spaghetti all over her, piled together on top of her and gang-raped her furiously.

"AND THE ONLY THING I LIVE FOR IS TO BE ALPHYS' GIRLFRIEND!" Undyne sang as the Amalgamates dipped her in a massive pool of their own cum and rolled her around in it.

"OH, DEAR..." Undyne gasped, putting her hand over her forehead and fainting head-over-heels onto her bed from sheer embarrassment while the Amalgamates (and the general public) collectively laughed their ever-loving asses off at her expense.

MEANWHILE, DEEP INSIDE UNDYNE'S BRAIN...

"OHHH, SWEET EVER-LOVING JESUS, THAT WAS SO SATISFYING!" Alphys laughed, unclasping her hand from around her dick and admiring the sheer amount of cum she had just sprayed all over the computer screen as she began to feel somewhat ashamed of herself.

"Come on, guys, it's time for everyone to go home!" Alphys signaled to the Amalgamates through the computer's built-in microphone, prompting Memoryhead to reach in with his tentacles and unceremoniously pull Alphys out, using the shrink ray to grow her back to two-inch size...because he had accidentally put it onto the wrong setting.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Undyne, who had suddenly woken back up from the sudden physical shock to her brain, laughed maniacally as she snatched Alphys right out of Memoryhead's grip

and brutally squeezed her in between the palms of her hands, causing her face to turn blue.

"ALPHYS, I'M NOT LOOSENING UP UNTIL YOU FUCKING APOLOGIZE, JUST SO YOU KNOW!" Undyne yelled frustratedly at Alphys as the latter's face began to turn purple.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY! JUST PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Alphys screamed and cried, regaining her breath as Undyne reluctantly loosened her grip.

"And WHY NOT, may I ask?" Undyne sassily teased Alphys, shoving her straight into her massive, razor-sharp-toothed (well, actually, she had just recently trimmed the tips of them to make them flatter and therefore safer) mouth.

"OH, LORD SAVE ME...AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING STENCH! UNDYNE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, AT LEAST SPARE ME MY GODDAMNED NOSE, WOULD YOU PLEASE?!" Alphys ranted angrily atop Undyne's slimy nasty tongue, nearly puking yet again from how absolutely atrocious Undyne's breath smelled.

"You spare mine and I'll spare yours!" Undyne laughed as she placed Alphys in between her terrifyingly massive rows of teeth and readied herself to gently (but still very painfully) chew her.

"UNDYNE, PLEASE, CAN'T WE JUST WORK THIS OUT?!" Alphys cried and screamed as she weakly and hopelessly attempted to push Undyne's jaws away from each other with her hands and feet.

"Oh, believe me, you'll have PLENTY of time to work shit out when you're fucking DEAD! I bet there's gonna be hours upon HOURS of DELIGHTFUL paperwork to fill out! HAVE FUN, MOTHERFUCKER!" Undyne laughed as Alphys finally gave in and accepted her fittingly gruesome fate.

"JUST...KILL ME...ALREADY..." Alphys winced in pain as Undyne crushed her in between her immensely ferocious rows of yellow, plaque-coated teeth.

"MY ENTIRE LIFE...HAS TRULY BEEN NOTHING BUT A LABYRINTH OF BAD CHOICES, HASN'T IT..." Alphys moaned in despair as Undyne began forcefully grinding her in between her teeth.

"WHO'S A SICK, DEGENERATE FUCK? YES WE ARE, ALPHYS, OH YES WE ARE!" Alphys laughed dementedly as she crawled up onto the roof of Undyne's mouth, hung face-down from it on all fours, and began moaning with pleasure as Undyne's saliva-drenched tongue eagerly began licking all the way up and down her entire body, causing her clothing to drip with saliva.

"Hmm, looks like the little mouse is a bit too BIG to swallow! Here, let me help you with that!" Lemon Bread laughed, handing Undyne a nice, tall, half-empty glass of Reaper Bird's puke.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, WHAT AM I GONNA DO, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" Alphys panicked, standing barefooted (as always) atop Undyne's tongue as the latter slowly but surely tilted the glass toward her mouth and prepared to wash the former right down her throat.

"HURK?!" Undyne gagged as Alphys leapt straight up and grabbed tightly onto her big, dangling fish uvula!

"Uh...coochie-coochie COO?" Alphys giggled awkwardly as she began tickling Undyne's violently swinging, extremely sensitive uvula with her claws.

"HIC...HURK...BLEEEAUUUGGGHHH!" Undyne gagged, bent over and threw up, effectively puking Alphys straight into that very same vomit glass that Lemon Bread had given her.

"UGH...I think I'm gonna be SICK..." Alphys moaned in disgust as she struggled to keep her head above the...ahem...water, what with her god-awful swimming skills and whatnot.

"HASTA LA VISTA, AMIGO!" Undyne laughed maniacally as she poured the entire glass of vomit down her throat in one fell gulp, bringing Alphys along for the ride with the rest of its contents.

"WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE THIS FUCKING FETISH IN REAL LIFE, IT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO GODDAMNED SENNNSE!" Alphys screamed in terror as she tumbled down Undyne's esophagus and landed face-first in her ravenous, pulsating stomach.

"AHH...all in a horrible, awful, despicable night's work!" Undyne sighed with relief, burping loudly and patting her rumbling belly while Alphys clung for dear life to the fleshy, veiny internal wall of her stomach as the stomach in question began filling up at an alarming rate with digestive fluids.

"UNDYNE, IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, JUST FUCKING STOP!" Alphys screamed and cried, crawling up onto the ceiling of Undyne's stomach and struggling to maintain her natural-born lizard grip as Undyne's stomach lubrication process began to kick in.

"And why SHOULD I, may I ask?" Undyne laughed, rubbing her belly triumphantly.

"UNDYNE, DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME THE LAST TIME THINGS CAME TO THIS?" Alphys sobbed miserably as she held on so tightly that Undyne's stomach actually began to bleed (dust) a little. "I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE SOMEWHERE, RIGHT?!"

"Uhh...what exactly was it that I said again? I forgot..." Undyne sighed, blushing regretfully as her stomach acid began to violently boil and splash into Alphys' face.

"You literally said, and I fucking quote: ALPHYS, I'M THE ONLY TRUE FRIEND YOU EVER HAD! WHAT'LL YOU DO WITHOUT ME, FUCKING KILL YOURSELF?!" Alphys wailed in agony.

"OH...OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Undyne screamed internally, clutching her head as she realized that her best friend in the whole wide world was about to die the most brutally horrible and tragic type of death in all of existence because of her!

"Don't worry about it, just eat some Taco Bell and let your stomach do the talking FOR you!" Memoryhead chuckled, reaching into his interdimensional storage rift, pulling out a huge load of leftover double-deckers, and rapidly force-feeding them down Undyne's throat.

"Oh, dear, I'm not feeling very good..." Undyne moaned in gastrointestinal discomfort immediately after she finished eating, putting her hand over her stomach and hastily running outside to the local cesspool, where she then sat over the edge of its boundaries and waited for the inevitable to happen.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"OH, LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR INNOCENT STOMACH, THE PAIN IS JUST DOWNRIGHT FUCKING UNBEARABLE!" Undyne wailed in agony, clutching her violently rumbling stomach with both hands as manly tears of suffering leaked from her eyes.

"Well, I suppose this is definitely ONE way to flush me out, so to speak!" Alphys laughed, blushing and sweating from the sheer indignity of the current situation she was in as Undyne's stomach literally flushed itself like a toilet, sending Alphys careening through her intestinal tract at ludicrous speed.

"Wow, it feels like I'm in a waterslide! WHEEE!" Alphys laughed excitedly as she slid through Undyne's intestines at almost neck-breaking speed, giggling girlishly as the thousands of villi within brushed against her body and tickled her.

"OH BOY, HERE COMES THE EXIT!" Alphys shrieked with joy, holding her nose and bracing herself as Undyne's rectal opening (in laymen's terms, her anus) came into view.

"AUUUGGGHHH!" Undyne could be heard screaming in pain from all the way back at her house as she took a massive diarrhea dump into the cesspool, actually managing to turn the water brown for quite a few seconds despite the water's magical instant-purification process.

"Alphys, can you really still find it in you to forgive me, even after all of the absolutely atrocious and utterly despicable things I've done to you?" Undyne asked Alphys, gently stroking her like a mouse as she scooped her up into her hands and set her in between her plump, juicy fish tits, causing poor, poor little Alphys to turn rosy-red and squeak loudly with embarrassment.

"Aww, there, there, there's nothing to be afraid of, you silly little sweetheart! Apart from dying of obesity, that is!" Undyne playfully teased Alphys, gently squooshing her in between said fish tits and watching as she buried her head in her hands and trembled in utter humiliation.

"Well, I guess our work here is done!" the Amalgamates sighed, heading back home and vowing to never, EVER speak of what had just happened between Alphys and Undyne again.

THE NEXT MORNING, AT UNDYNE'S HOUSE...

"So, Alphie, how does it feel watching your favorite episodes of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie from such an a-CUTE-ly fascinating new perspective with me?" Undyne giggled as she sat on the couch and watched Mew Mew and Ruff Ruff duke it out in yet another giantess mecha battle for at least the hundredth time, briefly averting her eyes from the utterly nonsensical madness going on in the show to peek down into her cleavage...which Alphys was still firmly stuck in, by the way.

"Oh, how I yearn for death's sweet embrace...not to mention a very, very, VERY long and cleansing shower..." Alphys moaned in despair as eye-gougingly bright colors, characters ranging from just plain cloyingly cutesy to obnoxiously melodramatic and everything in between, stupid facial expressions, inane and excessively drawn-out plotlines, goofy sound effects, over-the-top filler action sequences, and a comical overabundance of toilet humor filled the screen.

And Alphys LOVED this show.


End file.
